Determination
by TsukikoUchu
Summary: Sequel to Four Kinds of Kisses, Madara and Obito offer to train Sakura and Shisui takes the pinkette on as his official apprentice so that people, mainly Kakashi can't refuse him and whoever else he adds to training her


They had just gotten back from a long mission in the Land of Waves, Sasuke and Naruto were injured only Sakura remained unharmed, it only reinforced her beliefs that she was weak, so when the two were admitted into the hospital to stay the night.

Sakura quickly escaped from her sensei's watchful gaze, the man turned out to be Obito's friend the one he had been speaking to all those weeks ago, she made her way back to the Village gates and signed out preparing to train until she dropped.

And she knew just where to go, though it was a little further away from the original spot she had stumbled across the four Uchiha's, but Sakura quickly got to work, first she worked on chakra control unaware that she was being watched.

Madara had felt her presence near his home and was hiding in a tree, the pinkette he was slowly growing use to seeing around all the time in the Village and near the Uchiha Compound to visit Sasuke and drag him out for team training was in a clearing training by herself.

He watched as she gathered chakra in her feet and walked straight up a tree, with amazing control considering she was so young, Sakura hung upside down for sometime concentrating on keeping herself from losing control and then dropped from the tree landing gracelessly on her feet.

Still it was quite the feat for a genin even though she'd been one for a couple months now, she continued practicing like this for a long while until he felt Obito join him on his chosen branch "How long" he asked quietly.

"An hour maybe" Madara shrugged keeping his gaze focused on the pinkette as she switched tactics and pulled out some kunai after drawing a target on the tree she had been practicing on, then tossed them all but one missing it's mark.

Obito watched as she grew frustrated at being unable to hit a target properly, then she stomped her foot "Why I am so useless" Sakura tugged on her long pink hair glaring at the silky locks, why did she keep her hair long, it was stupid and in a thoughtless move pulled out a kunai.

The two Uchiha keeping their eyes on the pinkette watched as she sliced haphazardly through her hair and threw down the pink strands emerald eyes shining with tears as she unknowingly gathered chakra in her fist and punched the tree.

It shattered on impact and Sakura shrieked realizing the tree was going to fall on her, she turned to get out of the way but she wasn't quick enough, arms wrapped around her waist and jerked her roughly into a solid body, heart beating rapidly in her chest, Sakura hesitantly opened her eyes.

And met amused onyx "Ah Uchiha-san" she squeaked leaping away from the man, Obito however turned his attention on the downed tree, Sakura followed his gaze and looked down at her hand, her knuckles were split and a sense of satisfaction swelled within her chest, she had done that.

"I would say kid that you aren't as useless as you think you are" Obito said slowly drawing her gaze onto himself again, "If you keep practicing like that you'll become a fine kunoichi" he stated and body flickered away hiding in the tree's again to watch some more.

Madara relaxed his stiff shoulders, if Obito hadn't jumped down to help her, he would have, Sakura was an interesting child, at first glance you couldn't tell she was smart, no her IQ wasn't off the charts but she was able to retain information well and use it accordingly.

Then came her chakra control, she could probably learn anything she wanted, Sakura was a prodigy in her own right despite being a ninja from a civilian family, Madara wanted to applaud her but he would wait until the time was right.

Sakura pulled on some gloves prepared to try again, now that she knew what else she could with her chakra she wanted to learn all she could, it was strange but she felt empowered, also if Sasuke ever called her pathetic she'd be able to teach him a lesson.

"I won't be left behind" Sakura growled to herself punching a tree again but it didn't break like last time, she frowned wondering what she had done, in the tree, Obito chuckled figuring out first that the pinkette had no clue what she was doing.

He glanced at Madara and saw him completely focused on Sakura "You want to go tell her what she needs to do" Obito raised an ebony brow on the older Uchiha, Madara took his attention off the girl for a moment a smirk playing across his face as he jumped to the ground silently.

"Sakura-san" Madara approached and Sakura shrieked accidentally flinging her kunai that was gripped in her hand at him, it struck true unlike earlier "Interesting you wield better results when you're frightened" he pulled the kunai from his arm and gave it back to the pinkette.

Sakura hadn't expected Madara to pop out of nowhere so she had been unprepared "Sorry, it's just so frustrating, I'm holding back my team and I know it and if I don't get stronger, Naruto and Sasuke will leave me behind and I'll be the only to mmhmp..." a hand pressed over her mouth.

His eyes were filled with amusement "Stop talking for a moment, I highly doubt you'd be left behind, little Sasuke talks about you often how you're smart and are able to figure things out quickly" Madara leaned forward so he was eye level the pinkette.

"It's true for him to" Sakura argued back stubbornly drawing a chuckle from the Uchiha in front of, they did this often had little debates about something, he always won though, but she was determined this time not to lose again.

The corners of his lips twitched upward "Sakura-san, Sakura-san, Sakura-san" he tsked clicking his tongue in astonishment gearing up for one of the things he looked forward to with the pinkette, shaking his head as she stared at him in confusion.

"Just because he's smart as well doesn't mean you have qualities about you, take for instance can little Sasuke do what you just do, how good is his chakra control" Madara hummed as he used an example, Sakura blinked her eyes and looked at the tree.

She shook her head "No, in fact I was the first one to complete the tree climbing exercise, Sasuke kept using to much chakra and destroying the tree, is that what I did with my hand was that chakra" Sakura stated smugly before inquiring curiously.

Madara nodded this time and a snort came from the tree's, he tossed the younger male a red eyed glare "Yes, you simply gather chakra in you're fist and release it at the moment of impact" he instructed before heading back to his perch.

When he was seated on the branch again, Madara lifted his hand and smoothly smacked Obito over the back of the head "She doesn't need you're bullshit Obito, she's already self conscious about herself as it is" he hissed.

"And why do you care Madara" Obito smirked, he knew the reason, it was the same reason, not only him but Itachi and Shisui couldn't stop checking on the pinkette, they wanted to make sure she made it through life as a ninja and became a strong kunoichi someday.

Another glare was tossed his way "She has potential, I have doubts to you're friend Kakashi being able to lead those three properly, seems to me he spends more time on little Sasuke and Naruto than his only female student" Madara snorted quietly in disgust.

Obito hated to admit it but the older Uchiha was right, Kakashi sucked at training three genin all at once, thus Sakura was mainly left to her own devices, heck he doubted the man even knew that the pinkette was out here training trying to get stronger in order to be recognized by him.

Down below Sakura was trying out the new little trick she had learned she could do with her chakra and was gathering it in her fist before leaping at a tree and punching it, this time though she was prepared and quickly got out of the way but jumping back after adding chakra to her legs to increase her speed.

Both Uchiha's whistled lowly and smirked at each other Sakura was going to be a force to be reckoned with in the future 'Hehehe' Obito chuckled inwardly as the pinkette went about destroying as much as she could with her new found abilities.

He was almost certain that if Sasuke ever said something stupid like call her pathetic, the boy was going to learn never to say something like that again, Sakura would introduce him to her fist most likely and be put in the hospital for a broken nose, jaw, etc.

For a couple more hours, Sakura worked herself to the core, using her chakra as much as possible until the entire clearing was decimated, it looked like a fight had broken out, both Uchiha were prepared to tell anyone if they happened across this clearing what had truly happened.

Obito jumped from the tree first as the pinkette they'd been keeping their eyes on slumped to the ground obviously exhausted and picked her up, "Hey I can walk you know" Sakura struggled uselessly in his arms before giving up way to tired to put up a fight at that moment.

Madara came next as he walked Obito and Sakura back to the village "Keep training like that Sakura-san and you'll rival Tsunade Senju, people tell me she's able to do the same thing with her chakra like you did today" he made small talk.

"Don't think she's listening any" Obito quipped pointing at the sleeping girl and Madara sighed "You'll have to tell her next time" he sniggered as they passed through the gates, half way to her house, Kakashi appeared in a swirl of leaves, lone onyx eye riveted to the pinkette.

Obito and Kakashi stared the other down "What are you doing with my student" Kakashi smiled beneath his mask hiding the obvious anger, if Obito had done something to the pinkette, he wasn't sure he'd be able to keep his cool.

The younger Uchiha was no fool, he knew his friend was pissed as hell at him "She was training went a little overboard and passed out, we happened across her end of story" Obito snorted derisively and Kakashi seemingly relaxed.

"And how would you know she was training, I've been looking for her for well over three hours, so how did you know where she was" Kakashi flipped through the pages of his book, keeping his eyes on the words as he talked.

Madara rolled his eyes, he so badly wanted to tell the silver haired nin off "Like I said Kakashi, we happened across Sakura-san and I merely carried her here while she rested" Obito groaned, his friend was an ass sometimes especially to his own students.

Kakashi pressed his lips into a thin line beneath his mask "Thank you for bringing her back, I've got everything under control now" he put away his book finally and held out his arms, Obito passed Sakura over to him, then he and Madara walked away.

"Damn Kakashi, he pisses me off still" Obito grumbled under his breath craning his neck to peer at the silver haired man as he turned, Sakura cradled in his arms and headed down the streets to her home to presumably tuck her into bed.

Next to him Madara nodded "Yes, what do you say Obito, we train her, teach her the little things then let her take them from there" the older of the two suggested, Obito's head snapped in his direction onyx eye wide in surprise.

But then a smirk spread across his lips "Absolutely, plus it will teach Kakashi a lesson or two, he shouldn't focus on just two of his students, he should train them all not exempting Sakura" Obito rubbed his hands together as he thought of all the things he could teach the pinkette.

Including passing along his knowledge of Medical Ninjutsu, he'd kept all of Rin's jutsu's close to his heart but she would be happy to know that the power to heal would be in more than capable hands, possible better if Sakura was as good at chakra control as he thought she was.

"We should prepare" Madara led Obito down the street's to the store and they started buying training items, perhaps they would even get Itachi and Shisui to join and help them shape the pinkette into becoming a strong shinobi capable of defeating strong opponents.

It took them a week to prepare and find a suitable place to train her, one preferably that Kakashi wouldn't happen to stumble across them until Obito and Madara were ready, the younger of the two opted to stay behind while Madara went to find the pinkette.

He was searching the entire village and finally spotted her walking with Shisui of all people, "Sakura-san" Madara called out heading towards the strange duo, a smile lit up her features and he couldn't help but return a smile of his own.

"Madara-san" Sakura greeted exuberantly before her happiness faded, Kakashi had told her to stay away from the elder Uchiha "Er, I have to go" she lowered her head, she didn't want to get in trouble with her sensei again after all.

Before either he or Shisui could speak, Sakura sped off using chakra to get a head start on them "Want to tell me what that was about" Shisui turned towards Madara a frown on his usually smiling face, the older Uchiha was just as confused though.

"Don't have a clue, usually she talks to me, this is the first time she's run away like that" Madara gestured his head at the disappearing pinkette, he wondered then if perhaps her sensei had something and she feared getting in trouble for disobeying.

Shisui groaned, "I assume you wanted to talk to her" he asked and Madara nodded "I'll bring her to the clearing by you're house" Shisui promised heading after his young pink haired friend, Madara turned and headed to the clearing to wait.

When Shisui finally found Sakura, she was tugging on her hair angry at herself obviously "You know Sakura-chan, if you feel bad, then you should go talk to him" he popped up and she gave a start in fright and she spun to face him emerald eyes wide in fear.

"But Kakashi-sensei told me to..." a hand pressed over her mouth for the second time in a week and Shisui gave her that smile that always had her relaxing "He told me to stay away from Madara-san, because he was dangerous" Sakura finished much more calmly this time.

"Is that what you think" Shisui questioned leaning against a tree as Sakura paced in front of him back and forth, back and forth wringing her hands as she tried to come up with an answer to his question, finally she stopped and faced him.

And completely sure of her answer shook her head "No, but I don't want to get in trouble by disobeying" Sakura creased her forehead as tears brimmed in her eyes, she was so confused, Madara had never hurt her, nor had he hurt anyone since his revival so what was the problem.

Shisui pinched the bridge of his nose in aggravation "Come on Sakura-chan" he gestured to his side and Sakura hesitantly held onto him as he body flickered out of the village to essentially what was Madara's back yard "We'll protect you" Shisui smiled.

Sakura looked around and recognized her surroundings, she twisted her head before spotting him "I'm sorry Madara-san, for you know running away it's just that Kakashi-sensei he uh told me too stay away from you because you're dangerous" she started rambling.

"I don't believe it though, I'm a firm believer in second chances, but I don't want to get in trouble either" Sakura continued keeping her eyes focused on the ground, she didn't want to see his expression of anger or the glare that he was probably directing at her.

Madara rubbed his face and glanced at Shisui who shrugged and disappeared 'Damn brat' he growled inwardly as he strode forward to stand in front of the pinkette, he went to put his hand gently on her shoulder and she flinched away from him, she really feared what her sensei would do to her it seemed.

"Relax Sakura-san, I assure you Kakashi won't be able to do a thing to you, we, Obito and I, I mean created a safe haven essentially for you, we wanted to train you, just certain things that would give you an advantage over the other genin rookies" he started speaking in soft tones.

She couldn't believe her ears, was The Madara Uchiha, actually offering to train her, not only that but Obito as well, it was like a dream come true "You really mean that Madara-san" Sakura lifted her head slowly until her emeralds clashed with blood red.

He nodded and Sakura let out a squeal of excitement "Not even Kakashi will be able to find you" Madara chuckled as she danced around the clearing he had converted into training grounds for whenever he wanted to train.

"I've always wanted to learn more, but Kakashi-sensei kind of forgets about me most often than not" Sakura slapped a hand over her mouth, she had just badmouthed her sensei in front of another person and she felt horribly guilty because of it.

Madara snorted in amusement "You're secret is safe with us" he ruffled her short pink hair "Now come along, Obito has been waiting for sometime now and I imagine he is becoming quite impatient" he chortled as Sakura snickered.

His assumptions were correct, when Obito spotted them coming into their chosen clearing, he stomped over to them "I've been waiting for almost an hour" he ranted and Sakura smiled innocently, Obito paused in his ranting and sighed.

"Never mind let's just get to training, first off kid do you know what this is" Obito held up a small slip of paper and Sakura eyed it she scratched her forehead as she tried her best to find any information on the paper that she could, if she'd seen it before.

Then suddenly it came to her, she had been reading in the library one night before closing and had stumbled across a book on chakra natures, and how a person could find out what nature they had by pushing some of their chakra into a slip of paper.

"Yes, Uchiha-san, it's what I'd use to find out what kind of chakra nature I have by simply pushing chakra into it, then it would either get wet for water nature, rip in half for wind nature, crumble into dirt for earth nature, crackle with lightning for lightning nature or burn to ashes for fire natures" Sakura rattled off impressively.

Obito nodded though his eye twitched in irritation, he was the only one Sakura didn't call by name "You know kid since Madara and I are going to be training you some, you might as well just call me Obito" he suggested.

Sakura nodded but remained quiet until that slip of paper was pushed into her hand "Right so I guess this is the first order of business" she asked as she pushed her chakra into it like she had said and it promptly got wet before crumbling.

"Nice you have two natures, Water and Earth, that's a good combo to have" Madara stepped up taking over for Obito, they'd decided to switch on and off every once in awhile so that Sakura wasn't mainly learning from the younger Uchiha in the clearing, but him as well.

The smile that spread across her lips said everything, Sakura was happy and extremely eager to learn "First jutsu, Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu" he formed the hand signs, repeating them so that Sakura could memorize them.

After watching the older Uchiha for several long minutes, Sakura felt she was ready to try the jutsu, Madara took a step back as she slowly started creating the hand signs needed emerald eyes gleaming with un-suppressed determination.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu" Sakura called out in a soft voice on the last hand sign pouring her chakra, it was a difficult task as Obito and Madara stared at the lake she was stood by and sure enough a shape took form, wavering at first before stabilizing.

Sakura directed the jutsu into the tree's on the opposite side of the lake before dropping to her knee's from the exertion, Obito walked towards her and kneeled down, arm propped up on his knee "You alright kid" he asked gently.

Her breathing was heavy as she rested, Obito grew worried and reached out with his gloved hand taking Sakura's small chin in the palm and tilted her head back, Sakura blinked in shock "I'm fine Obito-san" she stuttered out.

When his name fell from her lips for the first time, he stood and turned away clearing his throat nervously, she said it exactly how Rin use to, minus the suffix, Obito cringed, he shouldn't be feeling this way "Good" he coughed.

"Now I'm going to teach you something, it's called medical ninjutsu" Obito faced her prepared now and started going through the hand signs needed for the jutsu, the one he had kept close to his heart after Rin had died and he and Kakashi had failed to save her.

The pinkette watched in the same manner as she had with Madara as the younger Uchiha formed the hand signs and they glowed a dull green, she could tell that he wasn't used to performing this jutsu, so she nodded in understanding.

Obito kept his gaze locked on her hands as Sakura went through the hand signs he had just taught her until her hands were glowing green, unlike his, her's was bright green "Very well done, now heal this fish" he ordered.

Sakura tossed the younger Uchiha a little glare and huffed, she didn't like it when people ordered her around like she was a dog, but nonetheless she placed her hands over the half dead fish and molded her chakra properly.

For several long minutes nothing happened and both Madara and Obito could tell the pinkette was getting frustrated, not understanding what it was she was supposed to do, Madara glanced at the second Uchiha and sighed before nudging Obito harshly in the ribs.

Obito jumped in shock and rubbed his side tossing Madara a glare "Instruct her, don't stand there like an idiot" Madara jerked his head at Sakura, Obito focused his gaze on her face for a moment and noted the anger in her emerald eyes.

"Right when you first try this jutsu it takes awhile for you to establish proper flow, so add a little more chakra until the gash starts stitching together" Obito stated, Sakura looked at him surprised and sighed in relief as she did as he suggested.

In a matter of seconds, Sakura had added more chakra into the jutsu and slowly the gash on the fishes side started closing, it was a slow process and sweat dripped down the back of her neck causing Sakura to grimace in disgust.

Fifteen minutes later the gash closed completely and Sakura dropped completely exhausted now, Madara caught her before her head could collide painfully with the ground "What do you think Sakura-san" he asked leaning around her head to see her tired eyes.

"I like it, this training is amazing" she smiled happily though both men could tell she was exhausted, Obito shook his head, Kakashi hadn't given her stamina training or anything, no matter that would all change as soon as they got her settled into a proper schedule.

He knelt before Sakura and pressed his hand against her cheek "Go ahead and rest Sakura, you've done well" Obito gave her a small smile and her eyes fluttered close pink lashes brushing against her cheeks as her breathing evened out.

Madara sighed and stood "You should go get Shisui, I have a feeling that if I were to walk into town with her like this people, especially Kakashi would get the wrong idea" he ordered, Obito rose to his full height and body flickered into town.

Coincidentally Shisui was coming to find Sakura already and they bumped into each other on their away through the gates "Ah Obito-kun" Shisui greeted with a full blown smile "I was looking for Sakura-chan, have you seen" he said knowingly.

"Yes" Obito said simply as he led the younger Uchiha to the clearing he and Madara had set up to train Sakura in "Kakashi isn't training her as he should so we've decided to take matters into our own hands, she's determined I'll give her that but she fell asleep after trying two jutsu" Obito sighed.

Shisui cringed, he hoped the two older Uchiha weren't to tough on the sweet little pinkette he was coming to see as a little sister, she was so cute and adorable, he just couldn't stop hanging around her, talking to her getting to know her, he imagined the other Uchiha's felt the same way and that's why they kept interacting with her.

"Right I'll take her home, you're secret is safe with me" Shisui winked as Madara placed the sleeping pinkette in his arms, before he left though he picked up her hand and pressed a tender kiss to her knuckles, as was common courtesy, something that had been so deeply ingrained into him that he couldn't stop his actions any more than the others could.

Obito nodded and left heading to the Uchiha Compound while Shisui body flickered in front of Sakura's house, it would prevent any confusion or questions and let the girl sleep, he slipped into her the small apartment and placed her on her bed tucking her in.

"Sweet dreams Sakura-chan" he pressed a feather light kiss to her forehead flipping off the lights and locking the door behind him as he left, Shisui knew though that it would only be a matter of time until Kakashi figured out what was going on, so he would put in place a full proof plan.

First he went to Fugaku, the head of the Uchiha Clan and asked to speak with him "Shisui what is it" Fugaku questioned as they walked down the streets of the compound, many Uchiha bowing to him as he was accustomed to.

Clearing his throat Shisui spoke "There's this genin I've got my eye on" he started and Fugaku tossed him a dirty look "Not like that, Uchiha-sama, she has potential and I think she'd benefit from training with me and a few other Uchiha's" he got out.

"Hmm and who is the genin in question, what of her name, her origins" Fugaku rubbed his chin in thought, if Shisui took this girl on as his apprentice, then perhaps they might be able to raise their standing a little more if she turned out to be a a prodigy.

This is where things got difficult, Fugaku didn't like outsiders very much "Her name is Sakura Haruno, Sasuke's female teammate" Shisui announced confidently keeping his face relaxed as Fugaku locked his jaw in irritation.

"And you're certain you can teach her" the older male snorted and Shisui nodded "Very well, but ask our Hokage first" Fugaku snapped and turned heading back to the main house, Shisui nearly fell to his knee's in relief as he dashed through the compound to the gates.

And then through the village to the Hokage's office, "Lord Hokage, may I speak with you" Shisui asked panting softly, and politely sat in the chair when Hiruzen gestured for him to do so puffing on his pipe from time to time and releasing the smoke so it swirled lazily in the air.

"What is it Shisui-san, you don't usually come see me during the day so this must be important" Hiruzen asked steepling his fingers together staring at the young Uchiha seated before him, looking nervous but hopeful at the same time.

Shisui smiled boyishly "Well Lord Hokage, there's this girl I've had my eye on for sometime, she's a genin and she has some massive potential to learn more, I want to take her on as my apprentice essentially and have her train with myself and three others" he started slowly.

It was obvious Hiruzen was curious as he waved his hands for Shisui to continue "Sakura Haruno, she's a prodigy in her own right, Obito tells me she has perfect chakra control and is able to utilize it like Lady Tsunade can and create massive craters with her fist" he pressed on.

"Hmm" Hiruzen hummed contemplating the idea, if Shisui was taking interest in the girl and since Kakashi was being stubborn, he supposed there was no harm "She will still be a part of team seven though and name you're clansmen that will be training with her" he pulled out a sheet.

"Madara, Obito and Itachi" Shisui reeled off "And we'll be teaching her everything" he stated bluntly Hiruzen chuckled and stamped the sheet making it official, Shisui was practically bouncing in his seat as the Hokage looked at him.

"Congratulations Shisui, Sakura Haruno is now you're official apprentice, if someone doesn't believe you show them this" Hiruzen handed the document over and Shisui stored it neatly in his pouch, he couldn't wait to tell everyone.


End file.
